


Talk of Senses

by UwUPalace



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: AU, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Short, Talking, like really short, the batter is STILL stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUPalace/pseuds/UwUPalace
Summary: Tfw your weird, humanoid, lizardy boyfriend is just wacky.A short conversation between The Batter (Ashley) and Zacharie.Heavily inspired by METALxTOMB’s fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977301
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Talk of Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas go read this first it’s important :-) https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977301
> 
> Note: The Batter is referred to as a ‘lizard’ a lot of the times in this fic. Not because he is Bad Batter, but because he has some distinct features that make him look like a lizard, even in his humanoid form.

“So, you’ve got a heightened sense of... well everything? Is that right, ¿amigo? Well, haha, besides sight of course.”

The pair walked through the maze of a mall that was aptly titled as just “The Shopping Mall”. Zacharie wasn’t that much of a creative fellow, but The Shopping Mall was a nice place to just walk around and forget about things. The blue hue was calming to Zacharie, it was always labeled as the de facto calming color, after all. The Batter, Ashley, wasn’t all too sure. He scowled when Zacharie brought up his poor eyesight. It was one of his self proclaimed “impure features”. 

Zacharie shrugged,”Right, right, touchy subject, I understand.”

“I believe...I only have a heightened sense of smell, Zacharie.”

“Really? Well, tell me about it, Mr. Lizard-pants~”

Ashley snarled, he wasn’t too keen on getting teased like a child today. Zacharie frowned,”Hey, I’m just joking! C’mon!”

“Right... Well, really, my sense of smell is good for finding _meat_ . ” He emphasized ‘meat’, attempting to be threatening? Maybe. He liked seeming strong and threatening. 

“Ah, well of course! You  are  a carnivore, a predator if you will. I’m surprised you could keep yourself composed around those cows in the first Zone, haha. Then again, you had The Player with you. If you didn’t... haha, oh man I can imagine the look on the Elsens faces!”

Ashley snarled once again. He just wasn’t in a good mood. He also didn’t like bringing up his puppeteer.

“T...Tochy subject...” Ashley muttered. Zacharie snickered at Ashley’s pronunciation of ‘touchy’. Silly man.

“Alright. So... does that mean you’re like a _SHARK_? You can smell _blood_? Hahah, oh man! Listen if you existed before uh... um... y- yeah... you’d be one apex predator that’s for sure!”

“I do not know what this ‘Shaack’ being is. But I will assume he is strong. I would like to be like him.”

“Heh, yeah, alright.” Zacharie chuckled and patted Ashley on the back,”You’re silly~”

Ashley practically recoiled at the sudden touch, but eventually got used to it...it was Zacharie after all. Zacharie was comforting, despite the fact he can be quite the tease. In actuality, Ashley didn’t really mind as much as he lead on to. But he wanted to be fierce, and fierce meant being snarly and growly and mean, right? 

“Mm... silly... Is that bad?” Ashley muttered and frowned, his large, pointed buck-teeth sticking out of his mouth. 

“What? No. I’m pretty silly, aren’t I? And I’m not bad! At least, I don’t think I am... haha, the concept of good and bad has always been a little mixed up for me.”

“Riiiight... Zacharie, can we talk about something else?”

“Hm, well what is it you’d like to talk about, friend?”

And so, for the rest of their walk Zacharie was forced to explain every single type of chocolate he knows about, which made Ashley’s mouth water. He wanted to try them  all . Scary lizard man, but a lovable one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December at approximately 5:44 am so it’s bad


End file.
